The girl who lived or the girl who lies?
by bellacitron
Summary: life's sh## for stephanie potter, phausto for short . she's starting out her fifth year in disaster. basicly a girl harry potter five. m for potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Cedric looked at me in shock, the years passing before his eyes

_Hey kitties! As you may know or may not I' am obsessed with Harry Potter. I hope you like. Read and review. Ask questions, make comments._

_Harry potter does not belong to me, but his heart does. jk. _

**Chapter One**

**The flight And The Plight**

_Cedric looked at me in shock, the years passing before his eyes. His sweet last breath left him as he fell to the grass. I just stood and stared when the screaming started. Somebody in a mask and all grabbed me and shoved my body roughly against a statue of the angel death. They lashed me to the statue with a long rough rope. The ropes crushed my ribs like an iron vice. The masked person shoved what looked like my sock into my mouth. The screaming stopped and I realized that it was me. _

_Cedric would never open his eyes again I realized. Tears slid down my cheeks, burning little rivulets. I started struggling and screaming through my gag when a dark figure stretched itself out of a cauldron I hadn't realized was in front of me. My screams and struggling did not go unnoticed. With a flick of a wand the dark figure had silenced me. The pain of my scar was unbelievable. Someone was branding my forehead that much I was sure of._

_The dark figure took his hand from my face. It was Voldemort. He opened his mouth and spoke to me in a rasping language any death eater would kill to know._

"_You will be dead by this time next year, Stephanie Potter."_

I woke up screaming. The door swung open framed by my rather 'robust' uncle.

"Will you _shut up_ girl?" he said in a harsh whisper, "the Clifton's will hear you!"

"Sorry," I said with a hint of sarcasm that he did not detect.

"_We,_ are going out. As in you're aunt, cousin and I," he said

"Okay."

"You will not touch the food in the kitchen, nor will you touch our belongings."

"Will do."

"I am going to lock you're door."

"You do that."

Of course I already knew they were going out. What dunder head wouldn't? Aunt Petunia had just spent an hour in the bathroom primping, after which she struggled with my overweight cousin, fighting against any common sense, to get him into a button down shirt. And then there was the fact that uncle Dursly had squeezed himself into overly tight 'special occasion' tweed jacket.

I got up. Tonight would be my perfect chance. I grabbed my trunk, threw it open and started grabbing up all of my things and shoving them in. So, Dumbledore thinks he can just shut me away in this cage? After thinking a moment I sat down at my desk and started writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am leaving the Dursly's. I'm going to find you, wherever you are. We can camp out until the trial, and then I can either head off to Hogwarts or stay with you. _

_Not a word all summer. I can't believe you would do this to me._

_Well, I'm off to pack,_

_Phausto_

_P.s. if you could tell me where you are that would help me a lot._

I got up and threw the last few things into the trunk. I sent Hedwig on her way and turned towards the door. _Well, can't use my wand_, I thought, _I would be screwed_ _even if they let me off for the other incident_. Thinking for a moment I lifted my foot and brought it down on the doorknob. _Oh sweet success_, I thought to myself at I walked through the doorway_, who knew converse chucks were so thick?_

I walked down the stairs, letting the trunk scuff the walls all the way down. I Walked into the kitchen and got myself a quick sandwich. The Durslys would never know or care, if it meant getting rid of me then that was fine with them. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from a nearby cupboard.

_Dearest Dursly family,_

_I, you're darling niece, have decided to no longer burden you with my presence. I will see you after next term. Or not._

_Good luck with the lawn watering tournament._

_Stephanie Potter_

I put the note on the fridge where they could see it. I walked to the front door, pulled it closed and walked off without bothering to lock it. I made my way to the street. I threw up my right hand with my wand and was rewarded with a loud bang. I stood my ground as an enormous purple double decked bus creaked to a halt in front of me. A gangly pimply faced youth stepped off the bus.

"Welcome to the knight bus, the-"

"Hey Stan, I think I know, here's the money" I said, handing him a Galion and giving him a wink. The fool could run his lips for hours.

"Uh, Okay." He said, picking up my trunk and following me onto the bus.

"Greangotts please, Ernie," I said quickly.

I looked at my watch. It was around mid day. There was no one on the bus except for me and a portly witch with ankle length silver hair.

Within an hour I was walking out of Greangotts with my money bag jingling happily in my pocket. I walked over to the wizards' clothing store 'charming' and looked around. I bought a new set of robes for Sirius in hunter green. The next store over sold witched clothes I bought some new undies and some t-shirts and jeans. When I was done shopping I took all of my bags and trunks and took a room at the leaky cauldron for the night.

I went into the bar and asked for a butter beer. I sat in the commons reading and drinking for hours. By the time I was ready to go to bed it was well past midnight. I walked up to my room to go to bed when I found an unexpected visitor, or rather quite a few unexpected visitors.

_Questions? Comments? Linguistic figures of speech? Read and review. Or else._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello boys and girls. It is I; you're fearless writer, here with a new chapter just for tua (you in French, I think) thanks for those who read and review, witch is no one (sobs!) but that's okay, I write for me, its just a plus if you like it._

_bellacitron_

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter two**

**The girl who was 'accidentally' captured**

Several angry faces looked at me from several places in the room.

"Well hello boys and girls. Why are we all congregated here… in my room… that I _thought_ was locked?" I said with emphasis.

"Well, why don't we start with the basics? Why are you here? Why are you not at the Dursley's? Do you know how worried we have been? We thought the death eaters had taken you! God Phausto! What were you thinking?" Remus said, stepping out of the little people flock and walking over to me.

"If I'm going to answer the basics then so should you. What the hell is going on here and why are all you people," I said, pausing and gesturing with my hands at the mini squadron of Stephanie punishers, "in my room? Are you aware that it's four thirty-five in the bloody morning?"

"We are acutely aware of the time Stephanie! We've been waiting in this damned room since one in the morning! Dou you know how fucking _hard_ It was to find you?!" mad eye spluttered, magical eye whizzing all the while.

"Frankly, I'm shocked professor! I've never heard you curse before. It's quite amusing, almost as good as watching a Burmese python try to swallow Dudley in one go. The snake was never quite the same, though." I said laughing, baiting him, just for shits and giggles.

"Shut up and answer our questions girl!" huffed a portly witch with a green pointy hat.

"Oh, answer all you're damn questions you say? Okay, here it goes. I'm here because it seemed to be a good place to be. I'm not at the Dursleys because I was tired of waiting for somebody to rescue me, plus I've bean planning this for days, weeks even. I was kind of thinking something along the lines of "hmm, I'm tired, maybe I should sleep?". I haven't the faintest idea _how fucking hard_ it was to find me. Because _I _already know where _I_ am," I spat angrily.

"You are going to come with us, now" said Remus with a grim look.

"No, I don't think I' am. Maybe you should answer my questions because I answered all of yours. Where do you insist on taking me?" I asked sullenly.

"We are here to take you to a safe place quite like the borough and Hogwarts mixed together. It would be very helpful if you just came with us, so mad eye doesn't decide he's had enough talking and knock you out. Sirius is very worried about you, it took all of my powers of persuasion to get him to stay and wait for us to return with you," Lupin said, his eyes sad.

"What are we still doing here then? Come on!" I said picking up my trunk, "Is someone going to help me or do I have to apparate myself?"

A girl about six or seven years my senior with bubblegum pink hair walked up to me.

"Whatcher, Phausto, I'm Tonks" she said grinning before screwing up her eyes and mumbling something about desperation, constipation, and acceleration.

I felt as if someone decided I would serve better use as a drain snake instead of a human and shoved my body roughly through a rubber pipe.

When I opened my eyes I had not realized I had closed I found myself in a grimy square with trampled vegetation. It looked as if this was the sight of quite a few spontaneous apperations over the past few weeks. We walked through a dingy gate and to a dingy road with a row of small, dingy houses with ashen, soot covered brick smoke stacks. The street sign on the corner read Grimauld place. The one shoddy street light that still shone through the darkness to us was extinguished by mad eye with the help of a curious tool that resembled a silver cigarette lighter.

Mad Eye grumbled his way towards me and shoved a wad of crumpled parchment into my hand. I opened it and read it. What it said made no sense to me to I read it and re read it.

The Order of the Phoenix resides in number twelve grimauld place, London.

I looked to the numbers on the houses. There _was_ no number twelve. I looked to Tonks who just smiled knowingly. What the hell? Was I supposed to pull the house out of my ass or something? I turned to say something to Moody when I heard a deep rumbling sound that seemed to be emanating from the bowls of the earth. I looked around wildly to see a house growing in between numbers eleven and thirteen. I was completely surprised to see that none of the occupants of the surrounding houses were jumping up and down screaming their little muggle heads off.

Moody lead the way to the front door of number twelve, and I, feeling obliged, followed. The door was unlocked. Somehow I wasn't surprised that a house just popped into being in front of my eyes. Stranger things have happened.

We walked into the house quietly. Someone whispered not to wake any thing up. I walked past a door to a room that looked like a study of some sort. Several voices argued heatedly.

"SHUT, UP Snivilus! Do you realize that she is out there looking for me? I should be-" said a man with a shaggy brown main of hair that, to my horror, had enormous streaks of silver. Sirius.

"You should be here Black! Do you recall Dumbledore's orders? He specifically said for you to _stay here_, in your little _hidey hole_," my potions master sneered.

"If you say _one_ more _word_ I will _shove_ my wand up your little _hidey hole_! What Dumbledore tells me is none of your business!" Sirius retorted vehemently. Same old same old, I guess.

"How _dare_ you insult me you… you… you coward!" Snape said, getting up and reciprocating Sirius's circling while simultaneously pulling out his wand.

"I'm no coward, you ball of slime, it's a wonder you can properly hold your wand, I'm surprised you've not dropped your wand, because your hair is so grea-" Sirius said, now facing the door having halted his circling.

He was looking straight at the door. No, correction, he was looking at me, looking at me strait in the eye. We only broke eye contact when Snape turned around to see what his opponent was staring at. And, of course, all hell breaks loose. Sirius was yelling, Snape was muttering, and I; I was just standing there, frozen, watching Snape mutter and Sirius yell. _Nice Phausto, nice_, I thought cynically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter three**

**The girl who got smashed**

My eyes peeped slowly open, trying to assess the newest predicament which I was undoubtedly in. Nothing _seemed_ to be amiss. I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't known I was holding.


End file.
